When the Glasses Fall
by ilovemesomecupcakes
Summary: He finds you, and your eyes lock onto his. They are the same eyes you saw only a couple days ago. The beautiful hazel-green color captivates you. The golden flecks reflect the retreating sun. The boy begins walking over, quickly and briskly. AU. No Spies. ZxC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything goes to Ally Carter (cause she's amazing), and the creators of Ray-Bans.**

When the Glasses Fall

Cammie walked out of the parking lot, her pristine white Ray-Bans perched on top of her head. On the inner rim was her name engraved in turquoise lettering, as well as the small red maple leaf, the symbol of Stanford University.

She still remembered the moment when she was accepted. Bex was at her house, while her mom was away on yet _another _'business trip', when she found the letter. Cammie had been away at swim practice when Bex made the call.

"Cammie! Get your bloody arse back to your house right now!"

"I'm at swim practice right now."

"Oh, absolutely. _That's _why you're talking to me on a _phone _right now, am I correct?"

"Fine. I'll be there in ten."

Cammie had been completely ecstatic when she found out that she had been accepted. She had everything planned out, and today was the last day of summer break.

However, it had always been a family tradition to attend the Annual Ray-Ban Link at San Bernardino County in So Cal.

The tradition had been broken when Cammie's dad died while driving home one day from work. Cammie's mom was never home anyways. Bex was her only companion at home, and _she _didn't own a pair of Ray-Bans, so it didn't quite work out.

Cammie approached the shiny metal ticket booth, and handed the usher her blue ticket. She watched as the population board numbers kept flipping.

Three thousand fifty four.

Three thousand fifty five.

Three thousand fifty six.

Three thousand fifty seven.

Cammie smiled. They had already broken the record. 'Most People to ever be in the Same Place Wearing Ray-Bans'.

It was quite the accomplishment.

It was sad to say that this would be Cammie's last year of participation.

She smiled to herself, remembering all the memories she had here.

With her dad.

She missed him deeply. He was the only parent that actually cared about her. Her mother's love, even for her spouse, was fake.

Cammie wandered around the park, her flip-flops flipping and flopping on the stone pavement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I am happy to announce that we have successfully broken the record this year, with four-thousand, two hundred and seventy three participants. Thank you so much for your support and participation."

Cheers erupted among the growing crowd, people beginning to exit the park, some mingling with strangers.

Cammie ventured around, aimlessly walking through the park.

She was texting Bex on her phone when someone ran into her, and continued walking.

She looked back, spotting the old woman.

'People these days!' she thought.

She felt a gentle arm grasp hers.

She looked up, staring up at the foreign face.

The _gorgeous _foreign face.

It was a boy, who looked about eighteen. He had a curly mop of brown hair, chiseled 'face muscles', as Bex liked to call them, and plump pink lips.

And those gorgeous eyes.

People had always told her that her deep sapphire eyes were pretty, but _his _eyes?

No, hers didn't even compare.

His eyes were a beautiful hazel-green, with golden flecks.

"Hey, are you okay?"

God, even his _voice _was entrancing.

Cammie blinked her eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She spotted her sunglasses a few feet from hers, next to another identical pair.

"You sure? That cranky old lady seemed to hit pretty hard," he said, laughing. "What I'd give to have her on my football team."

She raised an eyebrow. "You _own _a football team? I highly doubt it."

He laughed. "No! I mean, I play football. Quarterback."

Cammie snorted. "I swim. Football jocks are usually really rude."

"I'm rude? I helped you up, for god's sake!"

Cammie laughed. "That was too easy." She picked up her glasses.

"Thank you for helping me up, but I have to go." She glanced up at him, meeting his eyes.

Those eyes…

She turned around and walked away before she became too mesmerized.

The boy watched her as she walked away.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!"

It was too late, but he picked up his sunglasses, only to discover that they were not his.

They were Cammie's.

He traced his fingers over her name, engraved into the side. _Cammie Morgan, Stanford Class of '17._

His girlfriend ran up to him, hooking a thin arm through his.

"Hey. You wanna go yet?"

Zach glanced down at the sunglasses, and then back to the direction Cammie had left in.

"Sure." Zach walked away, girlfriend in hand.

Cammie looked back one last time, only to find that he was arm in arm with a model-worthy girl.

'Of course. The good ones are always taken.'

* * *

**A/N: So, hey guys. This is my new story, and it's something I thought of right before bed a couple nights ago. I hope you all liked it.**

**I was thinking it could be a one-shot, but if you guys want it as a story, I could do that.**

**Please review! All your opinions are needed!**

**Oh, and the more reviews, the more the chance that Zach could reveal his thoughts… and maybe, if you're lucky, they could meet up again!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	2. Having Ways,Lamp Lighters, and Discovery

Chapter 2

Zach lay flat on his bed, twirling the sunglasses around his left index finger, tracing his finger over her name. Images of the girl's face kept running through his mind.

How her long, golden blonde hair framed her face perfectly. How her perfect cheekbones and adorable nose complimented her plump pink lips. Her long athletic legs were hardly concealed by her shorts, which didn't go further than three inches from her waist. She was modest, and didn't show off her perfect body, as most girls he knew did.

Then there were her eyes. Zach didn't know how to describe them. They were dark blue, midnight blue, sky blue, turquoise, light blue, and aquamarine. It seemed like they were ever-changing. Zach couldn't get them out of his head.

"Zach! Get dressed! We're going to the club today!"

Zach's eyes snapped opened, and he wiped the drool off his chin.

"What's the big deal? We go there every other day already!"

His girlfriend's head popped through the door, her piercing blue eyes burning a hole through his chest.

Zach put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay! See, look? Here's my shirt! See how I'm picking it up, and putting it on? I'm getting dressed now! Aren't you proud, Macey?" Zach said, faking enthusiasm.

"Very funny, Goode. The limo is waiting outside, so you better hurry."

Zach stretched his arms out, catching her by the waist. He planted his lips on her neck.

"Mm. Can't be stay here, babe?"

Macey relaxed, sinking into him. Zach seemed to have that charm with any woman. Even Macey McHenry. Her parents had deemed it a miracle when she started _legitimately _dating a guy.

"What? So you can have your way with me?" Macey replied snarkily. In her mind, she was hoping that he'd come up with a cocky way of saying yes. She'd give anything for him to 'have his way' with her. What girl wouldn't?

Zach didn't reply. Instead, his hands crept up her top, as he continued kissing her.

Macey pushed him onto the bed.

Cammie threw her car keys onto her drawer, bringing her sunglasses off her head to set them down.

"Bex! I'm back!"

Silence met her as she stepped onto the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"Bex! Are you home?" Cammie climbed onto the stool to reach the cookie jar on top of the cabinet.

Cammie crept warily around the house, checking the bathrooms, her bedroom, and the living room.

She heard a splash of water from the backyard, then streams of screams and giggles.

"Oh, crap. Not this again," Cammie muttered.

She opened to sliding door, screaming her lungs off.

"Grantary Newman, get your ass over here right now!"

"So, my dear cousin, what brings you here, in my house, _without telling me?" _ Cammie said, smiling at Grant.

Bex sat next to her, smirking, anticipating his answer.

"Oh, you know, just wanted to visit my two favorite girls."

Cammie nearly spit out her lemonade. "Bex? Are you serious? Have you _seen _what she's done to me before?"

"Oh, she already told me the lamplighters' story," Grant stated nonchalantly.

"GRANT! You weren't supposed to tell her about that!"

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "Bex did _what?"_

Bex sprinted out of the room, Cammie trailing behind her.

Grant sighed, jogging after them.

The doorbell rang, and Grant spotted Bex darting up the stairs from the corner of his eye.

Grant opened the door, and there stood a boy.

A tall guy, about 6', with deep blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

Grant's eyes narrowed. "Logan. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to Cammie. Is she home?"

"She doesn't want to talk right now. So you can either leave by yourself, or I can help you."

* * *

Bex hid behind their bedroom door, contracting her stomach, so it would seem like she wasn't there.

Cammie slid into the room, her feet gliding.

"Bex! Bex… where are you?! I know you're in here."

Bex could feel a cough rising through her throat. _Wonderful timing. absolutely wonderful, Bex. Now she's going to get you._

Cammie heard a faint cough from behind the door. her eyes snapped towards the door, and she saw a thin piece of purple fabric floating from the hinge. She began creeping over, hoping that Bex wouldn't see her.

Bex glanced down, to the floor, staying perfectly still. Her eyes landed on Cammie sunglasses, which had fallen off the drawer.

Bex noticed something odd about them. She couldn't see the engraving on the side. At least, not the turquoise engraving of Cammie's name.

Bex didn't care that Cammie was going to kill her anymore. She wanted to know why Cammie had a different pair of sunglasses.

"Cammie?" Bex questioned, stepping out from the door.

Cammie jumped back, surprised by Bex. She glanced at the sunglasses in her hand, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, those are mine. What do you need? Oh, and by the way. WHY'D YOU TELL GRANT ABOUT THE LAMPLIGHTERS-"

"Cammie, I hate to break it to you, but these aren't yours."

"What are you talking about? Those are mine."

Bex looked at the bright green engraving on the side of the rim.

"Look at the side, Cammie."

Cammie snatched the glasses from her hand.

Her eyes widened. "No. No freaking way."

* * *

**A/N: So, hey guys! Yeah, I decided to make this a real story, because I have really good ideas about this.**

**This was a pretty shit chapter though. Yes, Logan is meant to be the antagonist (of Zach) in the fight for Cammie's heart. (Yeah, that's some cheesy stuff for you. But this story is nothing but cheesy, most of the time.) And Zach and Macey...who knows? It all depends on you guys.**

**So… What's Cammie going to do about those glasses, now that Bex has told her that she has Zach's? Who ****_is _****Zach, anyways? I'd like to find out more about all these characters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns absOlutely EVERYTHING. Ray-Bans owns the sunglasses.**

Chapter 3

Macey woke up the next morning, all alone. A cold, empty spot next to her had been occupied by the world's hottest 19-year-old not too long ago, but he was gone.

She sat up, scanning the room. Her boyfriend was crouched over a dirty pile of clothes, holding a piece of paper and a pair of sunglasses.

"Babe?" Macey said groggily. "What are you doing? Come back to bed."

Zach stood stonily, eyes scanning the paper.

"No. No way."

Macey got up out of bed, drifting over to Zach, winding her arms around his waist, burying her face into his bare back.

Zach kept muttering. Macey planted soft kisses on his back, which she thought would be pleasing to him, but he shrugged her off.

"Not now, Mace."

Macey glanced up, confused.

And pouting. She was doing some serious pouting. She could pout like no one else.

"But…Babe, I wanted to go somewhere nice today."

Zach didn't even glance at her. "Sorry, I have some stuff to do today."

"Like what?"

"Oh… you know. Stuff."

Macey raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What aren't you telling me, Zach?"

Zach gave a reassuring glance. "Really, it's nothing to worry about." Zach picked something white off his drawer, along with his car keys, and headed out the door.

Macey huffed, turning around.

Boys never understood how to reassure a girl. Boys, never tell a girl, 'Don't worry'. It's just like holding a billboard sign saying, 'WORRY YOUR ASS OFF'.

Macey shrugged.

She'd just have to figure it out herself.

* * *

Cammie ran down the stairs, sporting a volleyball camp T-shirt, blue short-shorts, and a pair of navy blue Old Navy flip-flops.

"GRANT! GRANT! GRANT! GRANT! GRA-"

"What do you wants, Cams?!"

"Remember that phase we had last year, when we were obsessed with watching Cal football?"

Grant's eyes bugged out. "You really wanna go down that road again? Cause that was a hell of a lot of popcorn fights."

"No," Cammie said, smiling, "though that was fun. I need you to drive me to the campus."

"Why? School starts tomorrow."

"I… need to check up on something."

Grant stood up, picking up his keys. "I'm not driving you anywhere until you tell me what you're up to."

Cammie threw her arms up in frustration. "Why do you have to be so over-protective?! Geez, it's like you're my mom."

"Hey, you have to admit, I do make cookies the _right _way. Not burnt."

"True, true," Cammie laughed.

Grant pointed towards the door. "Aren't we going to go yet?"

"I thought you wanted to get an answer from me," Cammie said, cocking one hip.

Grant winked at her, opening the wooden, glass-paned door. "I already heard it. I just wanted to know if I could crack you. Let's go get you a pair of glasses, shall we?"

* * *

Zach stuck the key into the ignition hole, frustrated.

Yet still, he was quite happy with himself.

Actually, he was happy with the girl that took _his _glasses, which caused him to take _hers._

Yeah, call him a bad boyfriend, but some people, especially his closest friends, never seemed to understand why he and Macey actually lasted.

It was a miracle, even to him, that they weren't screaming at each other through night and day.

It had been a good three months since he hadn't spent a day with Macey. It was a relief to not have her hanging off his arm, for once.

Sometimes, Zach wondered why he had been dating her. Yeah, she was hot and totally gorgeous, but she definitely wasn't a pleasant person to be around.

Zach looked at the crumpled sheet of lined paper on his dashboard.

_Zach~_

_I know you have Cammie's sunglasses. I'd like to get them back for her. Do you think that you could meet me at Venice Beach?_

_Bex- 650-749-0582_

Zach had no idea who this 'Bex' girl was, but he assumed that she was a close friend of Cammie's. He really didn't care at the moment. He couldn't get her face out of his head, and that was a problem.

He was usually the one entrancing women, and he didn't like being at the other end of the rope.

He _really _didn't like being at the other end.

Venice Beach, here I come.

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster? Seriously, this is like the sloth of all cars. I swear, even Bex can drive faster than you, and she drives like Sleep the Dwarf at midnight after a long work day."

Grant raised his arms up in surrender. "Okay! I'll drive faster from now-"

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL AT ALL TIMES, YOU DUMB ASS."

Grant's hands shot towards the wheel. "Yes, _mother."_

Cammie rested her head against the glass of Grant's sports car.

It was totally cliché, in her mind.

She'd wanted to see Zach again, the whole time, and now, here she was, heading to find him. She had already called Mr. Solomon, the director over at Stanford. She was so lucky that he was her godfather.

Her mind drifted off to Zach, and the sunglasses.

Thank god she took those sunglasses.

* * *

Bex ran down the wooden staircase, looping her belt through her skin-tight jeans.

"Cammie! Come on! We're going to the beach!"

Bex received no reply. "Cammie! Are you there?"

She charged into the lounge, expecting her best friend and her boyfriend to be bickering away on the leather sofas, but it was empty.

The house was eerily quiet, and Bex found a small pink Sticky-Note on the glass coffee table.

_Heading to USC. Want to find Zach Goode to return the sunglasses. Be back by 7._

_Cammie&Grant_

_P.S. Love you, British Bombshell. Sorry for leaving, the crazy cousin is probably in her time of the month._

_P.P.S. Is it okay if I hit your boyfriend, like, really hard? Too bad, I already did. Sorry 'bout that cuz._

Bex cursed under her breath.

Her phone buzzed from her pocket.

_New Message- 510-295-6307_

_I'm here with the sunglasses._

_-Zach_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes. Scream at me. Yell at me. Punch me. Kick me. I know I haven't kept my promise. It's just… kind of difficult. I've been going through a serious case of writer's block this past week, and I honestly didn't know what to do.**

**I'm also not sure about my other story, Finding Secrets, the sequel to my first story, Unforgiveness.**

**If you haven't read it yet, you should, if you'd like to.**

**I'm really trying hard this summer. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please review… I'm aiming for 20 at least.**

**Honestly, all my followers are my inspiration right now. I couldn't have actually continued this without you guys. Thanks so much.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Happy Beginning of Summer Vacation!**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes **


	4. Racing, Flipped, and Beaches Again

Chapter 4

Zach sat at the beach, the waves lapping at his feet.

About 50 miles away, a blonde-haired girl sat in a car, her phone carelessly tossed in the backseat, where it lay, uncontrollably vibrating.

Of course, she had no idea.

She'd been screaming to Taylor Swift and Robin Thicke for the past hour, her cousin right beside her.

25 miles closer to Zach, a horribly frustrated and seething mad British girl was openly talking to herself, her colorful vocabulary drifting to the neighbor's house as she drove away in her car.

::

"Cammie?"

Someone shook her, and the disarray of hair upon the girl's head arranged itself again.

She swung her hand upwards, aiming to make contact with her cousin's face, but she missed. Her hand met the empty air.

"Camster, we're here already."

Her eyelids opened, then immediately closed. "Ugh. Remind me why I chose Stanford?"

Grant raised his eyebrows. "Architecture, remember?"

"Oh, right." Cammie looked out of the window. "Why are we at Berkeley?"

"Zach Goode."

"Who's- Oh, right. The sunglasses."

"Okay, then. Let's go man-hunting. Literally."

Cammie rolled his eyes. "Amazing. For once, you aren't over-protective."

"Well, isn't this Zach Goode guy that sweaty bear mascot for the team?"

Cammie placed a hand over her heart. "Oh! Of course!"

She looked over to her cousin, and realized that he wasn't kidding.

"Uh… Grant. Zach Goode's the quarterback. You know, the one with dark hair and green eyes?"

Grant's eyes narrowed. "The one you called hot?"

Cammie blushed.

"Well then. Let's hope he doesn't get his head mysteriously bashed into his dorm wall," Grant said, winking.

* * *

Bex walked out of her car, eyeing the incredibly slutty girls 'naturally tanning' along the coast of sunny California.

She looked at the nearest trash can, and found dozens of empty tanning oil bottles tossed in there.

Bex pulled down her sunglasses, and stepped onto the sand, scanning for a dark haired boy.

She didn't find him.

But someone did find _her. _

In fact, many _someones _found her.

Boys continued staring her up and down. Bex was very tempted to throw them the finger.

It had been a good forty-five minutes until she spotted the dark mass of brown hair she had seen so many times on her dorm television screen, with her best friend screaming whenever she saw him throw the ball. Sometimes, Bex didn't understand why she hadn't applied to Berkeley instead.

"Architecture always comes first", Cammie had said.

"What about swimming? Isn't that what's keeping you the scholarship?"

"Fine. Swimming, then architecture."

Bex squinted, watching the boy.

Her head turned a bit to the right, where she spotted a stream of jet-black hair heading straight towards him.

Bex _recognized _that stream of jet-black hair.

The thing was, Bex _hated _that jet-black hair.

Macey McHenry.

* * *

"What do you mean, _Zach isn't here?"_

Cammie's hands were firmly planted onto to desk.

"Miss, I already told you, Mr. Goode left a couple hours ago."

"Oh, he did not. Let me tell you the story, lady,-"

Grant picked up his cousin, flipped her over his shoulder, and smiled at the young receptionist.

"Thank you, miss! I apologize for her behavior!" Grant said smoothly, finishing with a winning smile. Even _with _Cammie pounding her small fists into his back. Grant had always been a charmer.

And the pair was out the door in three seconds flat.

::

"What was that all about, Camster?"

"I'm going to kill that boy," Cammie said, seething.

"Maybe he called you. Did you check your phone?"

A light bulb seemed to set off right above her head.

"OH, SHIT," Cammie whispered. She turned towards Grant, and mouthed, "Bex".

Grant ran over to the nearest bench and sat down, sweat beading down his head.

"Do you think she's mad? Probably. She gets mad very easily. Oh, god. What if she breaks up with me? What if she thinks that I'm cheating? Camster, did she call your phone? You forgot your phone, didn't you? What kind of girl doesn't keep her phone with her? God, what kind of cousin are you? My relationship is one the line right now! Aren't you going to go get your phone? Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT. Bex is going to kill me. Do you think she found a new-"

"GRANT, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO CALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND HERE!" Cammie yelled.

Grant shut up.

For once, which was a first in the history of the _world. _

"Venice Beach?! What the hell, Rebecca? That's-"

Cammie paused, obviously cut off. Screams of offense and rage were heard from Cammie's phone.

"Well, what are you going to do about it, _Rebecca?" _Cammie taunted.

Bex said something, and Cammie slightly paled.

"You wouldn't."

"Okay, fine. I'll get your lazy ass boyfriend to drive fast. Gonna be pretty hard, since he drives even slower than _you."_

Bex's scream was heard. "WAS THAT AN INSULT, CAMERON?!"

Cammie smiled cheekily at her cousin, who had regained some color in his face once he realized that Bex hadn't rebuked Cammie's boyfriend reference.

"Bye, Bex."

Cammie turned towards Grant.

"How fast can you get us to Venice Beach?"

* * *

**A/N: And the couple will meet again.**


	5. Taste, Water, and Choices

**Quick Disclaimer: Everything goes to Ally Carter. This is all dedicated to her. And she owns EVERYTHING!**

**Chapter 5**

"Come on! We gotta go get my sunglasses," Cammie said.

"No, we gotta go find your new famous boyfriend," Grant muttered, walking towards the car.

She ran after him. "Come on, Grant. It'll be-"

Honestly, Grant didn't care at the moment. He remembered when he was applying to different colleges. He'd met Zach at the UC Berkeley orientation, and the first word Grant used to describe him?

Complete player.

Of course, Grant didn't have any right to say that out loud, because he was the same kind of person.

But it was safe to say that Grant didn't think Zach was a good fit for Cammie.

He didn't want the getting hurt.

But he couldn't stop her. He couldn't tell her what to do. He couldn't hold her, and protect her from any incoming boys.

Because finally, for the first time in 18 years, Cammie was an adult.

And that rendered poor Grant Newman helpless.

::

Macey looked through her designer tortoiseshell Guess sunglasses.

She had followed Zach here, all the way from their penthouse in Beverly Hills.

Oh, the perks of being a rich daddy's-girl. _And she_ had a gorgeous boyfriend.

Who may or may not be cheating on her, which got Macey pretty mad.

She stood by the palm trees, watching the girl. She couldn't help thinking that she recognized the slim body, and the boys staring at the girl.

The girl turned her head, and spotted her.

Macey's eyes widened. Now she _definitely _recognized her. And now, Macey was seething mad.

_Mad like never before._

She stepped forwards, briskly walking over to the girl.

"Bex! " A boy said.

Macey looked in the direction of the voice.

And there, that's who it was.

Zachary Goode. Her _boyfriend. _

What the _fuck _was her boyfriend doing with the slut?

Her conscious scolded her. 'Just a reminder, Macey. You're a bitch too.'

Zach's voice shook her back into reality.

"Bex! Is Cammie here yet?" he said, waving a pair of sunglasses.

Macey's face morphed into one of confusion, then into one of absolute, sheer rage.

_'Cammie? Who the fuck is Cammie?'_

* * *

It had been nearly four hours in Grant's car, screaming along to The Cab, but Cammie was still ecstatic. Grant told her it was unhealthy for an 18-year old girl to be so turned on.

"I am _not _turned on!"

Grant his eyebrows, questioning her. "Yeah, and I can climb the Eiffel Tower."

Cammie waved her hand, dismissing the matter. "Come on, let's go find them."

Grant looked confused. "Them?"

"Yeah, Bex is here. Didn't I tell you?"

His eyes widened.

Like, legit wide.

_Raccoon-style _wide.

"Bex was here- with Zach- the whole time?" Grant choked out.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Calm down, lover-boy. She wouldn't like him. I don't even understand how she got into you."

"You mean how I got into her," Grant said, winking. He began walking towards the beach.

"If you know what I mean," he called, over his shoulder. "Let's go, Cammie!"

Cammie stood there, staring blankly at her corrupted cousin. Then it clicked in her mind.

"Ew! What's wrong with you?!"

Cammie laughed, running after him.

Macey appeared from behind a surfboard, her dark hair blowing behind her.

Her eyes narrowed. "It's nice to meet you, _Cammie._"

* * *

Bex looked at the boy in front of her.

"Who the fuck are- Oh!" Bex smiled sheepishly. "Right. Yeah… uh. So… Zach, right?"

Zach smirked.

Duh.

"The one and only." He tipped an imaginary hat.

"You know, it's kind of funny," Bex said, touching a finger to her chin, eyeing him.

Zach looked around. "What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Bex shook her head slightly. "No… it's just… I thought Cammie would have better taste."

Zach let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, you humor me, Rebecca."

::

Really, it was a start of a beautiful friendship.

::

Cammie trailed behind Grant, letting the whole 'beach scene' sink in. she stopped for a bit, letting her feet dig into the soft, golden sand. She let the cool ocean breeze flip through her hair. She walked over to the edge of the water, letting the cold water lap over her feet.

Cammie realized that she loved this feeling.

She had always loved the water. Swimming had always been a passion of hers.

It was so ironic. Here she was, at the beach, hear the water she had always loved, meeting a guy (a hot guy) for the first time.

She let her arms out. The wind blew against her, and honestly?

Cammie felt like she was flying.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

'Turn around slowly, Cammie. This person could be a stranger.' she told herself.

It wasn't a stranger.

This person would _never _be a stranger.

Their face would be forever sketched, embedded into her mind.

After all, what kind of girl forgets the face of her first boyfriend?

Especially when he's inches from your face, on Venice Beach, in front of a beautiful typical California sunset.

And he's looking at you like breaking up with you was the biggest mistake he could've ever done.

Then you remember the second hot guy, who's looking for you.

At that _very moment. _

And he finds you. His eyes are locked onto yours.

They are the same eyes you saw only a couple days ago.

The beautiful hazel-green color captivates you.

The golden flecks reflect the retreating sun.

The boy begins walking over, quickly and briskly.

Cammie closed her eyes.

And when she opened them again, she found two boys standing before her.

_Logan. _An image of a muscular boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in her mind, complete with the smooth, suave smile. Your typical surfer boy.

_Zach. _High cheekbones. Plump lips. Muscular. Tall. Handsome. Gorgeous green eyes. The infamous smirk. Your typical NFL-caliber quarterback.

Cammie knew both of them.

Well, one of them. The other one was… a different case.

And she knew that she'd have to make a choice.

* * *

**A/N: Kill me. **

**I break promises. I know. I'm sorry.**

**I hope I'll get to update at least two more chapters before I leave for vacation next Friday.**

**Much love to my reviewers, followers and favoriters.**

**Please review, it would be really appreciated.**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	6. Goodbye and Gone for Goode

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 6**

Do you ever get that feeling that you've just officially lost it? When everyone around you looks at you like you've done something incredibly insane?

No? Well, I did.

Choices are very difficult things. When you pick one choice, the other option disappears, and you can't go back. It won't be the same.

So, how do you make the right choice when it comes to boys?

I'll tell you how I make them.

I don't.

I mean, I do mean to actually _make a decision, _but that gets rather difficult when one of the boys' girlfriends comes about and tackles him.

Then I get a clear look at this girl. She has shiny, dark black hair, and perfect eyes, nose and mouth. She's wearing designer clothes, ones that I only have a couple of. She has a perfect, slim body, and I can't help to want to be her.

She's glaring at me, looking like she wants to burn me alive with her eyes. She's clinging onto Zach like he's her lifeline.

I'm still standing on the beach, the water lapping at the heels of my feet. Logan is in front of me, to my right, signaling to me that he'll come talk to me later. I smile at him, silently thanking him for the privacy.

"Zach! I'm so glad I found you! My dad was calling me, and he said there's a private gala today, and he wants you to be there," she says quickly.

Zach seems to take no notice of her. He is still staring intently at me. I shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Cammie," he whispers.

His _oh-so-polite _girlfriend gives me an once-over, and gives me look of disgust. I look at her again, and my eyes widen in recognition. His girlfriend sends an evil smirk her way.

"Zachy?" I stifle a laugh. _Zachy? He lets her call him that?_ "Who is _this?_"

She says it as if I'm a contaminated tissue. "I'm Cammie Morgan. I just wanted to get my sunglasses, actually." I turn towards Zach, slight hurt flashing in my eyes. "Do you have them? I have to get going soon."

Zach pulled them out from his back pocket, handing them to her, pressing them into her hands, closing her fingers over them for her.

Cammie gave him a sad smile. "Thanks, Zach. It was nice meeting you both", she said, nodding at his girlfriend, who gave her a stone cold glare. Her eyes met with Zach's and she saw anger and sadness mixed within his gorgeous eyes.

"Goodbye."

"So, where'd he go?"

Cammie closed the car door, collapsing in the seat. "With his preppy rich girl of a girlfriend to go some stupid 'private gala'," she said, exasperated. "Rich people," she muttered.

Bex laughed from the shot gun. "Tell me about it. I saw Macey McHenry here," Bex said, shuddering. "Remember her, Cams? That girl was a _bitch_."

Bex looked over her shoulder, to find one Cammie Morgan, hugging her knees, tears threatening to fall. Bex climbed over the containment box, and sat down next to her, hugging her closely.

"Cammie? What happened?"

Cammie smiled, a bittersweet one. "He's- He's dati- He's dating Macey," she sobbed.

Bex's eyes narrowed. "He's _what_?"

Cammie sat up, thankful for Bex's friendship. "Bex, it's not like he knows what she did. He didn't even know her," she said, faintly remembering her high school years. "I didn't even know her. Only you did. Besides," Cammie laughed a little, an emotionless laugh. "It's not like he liked me. I didn't have the right to steal him from his girlfriend."

"Cammie, no one deserves to be involved _like that _with Macey McHenry. I guarantee that he doesn't want to be in that relationship anymore. No one would."

"Well, it doesn't seem likes wants me, either."

::

The door slammed shut behind them.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Macey turned towards her boyfriend. "Says the guy who's cheating on me," she scoffed.

"I was giving her fucking sunglasses back!"

Macey threw her bag angrily towards the wall. "Then why couldn't you tell me about it before? Why did you have to fucking lie?!"

Zach stormed towards the closet. "I don't have to tell you everything, Macey."

"Well, you better tell what the hell happened with Callie," she spat.

Zach turned towards her, quickly packing his clothes. "Her name's Cammie," he corrected.

Macey gave a wave of dismissal. "Who cares?"

Zach shouldered the half-full duffel bag, heading towards the door. "I do."

He opened the door, and turned back one last time. "Have fun at the gala, Mace."

::

Cammie awoke in her new dorm the next day, surrounded by masses of cardboard boxes. She sat up, stretching her arms up over her head.

"Bex? You awake?"

Then she remembered that Bex wasn't her roommate.

_Oh shit._

Then who was?

She climbed over the hills and mounds of brown boxes, and ran across the hall, knocking on the door rapidly.

A sleepy Rebecca Baxter appeared, rubbing at the reddened eyes.

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

Cammie released a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, Bex. I thought some random guy took me home yesterday."

Bex rolled her eyes. "So you woke me up at 6:00 in the morning for _confirmation? _What's wrong with you?"

::

After Cammie had rudely awakened Bex from her sleep, she couldn't go back to bed anymore. Cammie could knock herself out at any place, any time.

It was a gift, really. (No, it was Cammie's excuse of her excessive Starbucks Cappuccino consumption. Bex was sure of it.)

Bex grabbed her laptop, browsing through the latest gossip.

_"Cammie, no one deserves to be involved like that with Macey McHenry. I guarantee that he doesn't want to be in that relationship anymore. No one would."_

_"Well, it doesn't seem likes wants me, either."_

Bex narrowed her eyes. She clicked on the 'Google' Bookmark, and made a quick search.

Hundreds of searches popped up.

_'Zachary Goode may be the next Tom Brady.'_

Nope, not that one.

_'Cal has the new Heisman winner- Has Zachary Goode gotten all of America at his feet?'_

"OH BLOODY HELL. Zachary Goode will not have me at his feet anytime so-"

"Shut up, Bex!" her roommate, Liz, shouted.

Bex scrolled some more.

_'Joe Montana. Zach Goode. What's the difference?'_

God! What was with Americans and football? Why couldn't they just settle with _real _football?

_'Is Zach gone for Goode? Reports claiming Goode left McHenry's last night'_

Bingo.

::

Zach walked in through the large, frosted glass doors.

_'Wow, wonder how many rich daddy sponsors it took to fund __**this **__room.'_

"Hey! Guys, Zach's back!"

Zach smiled at his football buddies. "It's good to be back, guys. Who's sock will be in my face every morning this year?"

They all laughed. "Connor. It's your lucky day."

Zach's eyes widened. "Connor's the only one who knows how to do the laundry."

Zach got a pat on the back. "Love you too, man," Connor said, as he took a seat.

Connor and the rest of his friends slouched all over the boys' dormitory lounge. It was a routine thing for them.

"So, I heard that McHenry kicked you out."

Zach laughed. "Nah, I left her. Had enough of that nut case."

Connor laughed. "At least you had a pretty girlfriend on your arms."

"Yeah, but she screamed like a hungry monkey that had his bananas stolen."

All the boys laughed. "Besides, I met a new girl." Zach's face softened, remembering her face, and her perfect features.

Someone slapped him on the shoulder. "Dude! Quit daydreaming."

Alex laughed from across the coffee table. "Is it this new girl?"

Zach smiled. "Guys, it's just another girl."

Connor leaned over to whisper in his ear. "It doesn't seem like it from here."

Zach's eyebrows bent down.

_Was Cammie just another girl?_

::

Bex pounced onto Cammie's bed, effectively bouncing her up a good two feet. Cammie landed back on the bed with a soft _thump._

"Cammie! Cammie! Wake the bloody hell up!"

Cammie sat up groggily, shaking her hair out. "What the fuck?"

Bex shoved the newspaper in her face. "Read the print, Cammie."

Cammie pushed the newspaper away from her face. "I can't read it when makes my eyes cross, Bex."

Bex pushed it into her hands. "Just read the damned paper."

_'Zachary Goode spotted leaving McHenry penthouse with belongings: Has the QB had enough?'_

Cammie looked up at Bex, eyes wide.

"Bex-"

Bex simply smirked at her best friend. "What did I tell you?" Bex said, taking the newspaper away from her. "He _does _want you."

Cammie stood up. "No! That's not what I _mean, _Bex," she gasps, obviously worried. "This means that Macey will be after-"

Bex closed her eyes, shaking her head in disapproval. "Yes, we all know, Cam. She's going to be after Zach, and then he'll say 'No! I'm desperately in love with Cammie Morgan!' And then all the paparazzi will be asking, 'Who the bloody hell is Cammie Morgan?' Then Zach shows up in your dorm room, the paparazzi following him, and then he kisses-"

Cammie interrupts Bex. "No, Bex. This means that she's after _me_."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I was supposed to update a chapter for my other story yesterday (even though I only got 9 reviews) but, I wanted this chapter to be up.**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS. I was on vacation, and I was unable to update AT ALL. I truly apologize.**

**Well, hope you guys liked it.**

**I did. **

**Review please! (I'm shooting for 10, and I'll update by Friday!)**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	7. You think I Like

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ally Carter. This is all hers.**

Chapter 7

Zach woke to see the soft carpet of his dorm room, the legs of his bed to his right.

"Connor! What the hell, man?! I didn't piss you off _at all _last night! Why the fuck am I on the floor?!"

His roommate yelled a reply from the bathroom. "I swear, I didn't do anything!" Connor, said, walking out with a toothbrush hanging from his foaming mouth. His eyes widened as he looked to Zach's bed. "Check your bed, bro."

Zach groggily leaned over, to check the contents of his bed.

The sheets were a mess, and the pillows looked as disoriented as Zach was.

Above all, there was a _girl _in his bed, her lolling head facing away from him.

Millions of thoughts rushed through his mind.

_Please, no, not Macey. _

_Cammie? _

That thought sent a red tinge to his cheeks.

"I see that blush, Zachary. Thinking about Cammie?" The figure on the bed turned over, so that he could see her face.

"Hello again, Zachary," the girl said, giving him an evil smirk, "remember me?"

Cammie sat on her bed, dumbfounded.

_Did Zach leave for her?_

Another part of her fuzzled brain screamed in controversy.

_Of course not! Macey McHenry? She's…everything I'm not._

Part of her wanted to yell at Zach for leaving Macey.

_'That's only because you're afraid that he's going to do the same to you', _her conscience told her.

Cammie wished she had someone to talk to. Bex, Logan, even _Grant, _for God's sake.

Her roommate was still sleeping in her bed, and Cammie, being the awfully courteous one, didn't want to wake whoever it was.

She walked out of her dorm, heading towards the girls' lounge. It was till early in the morning, with the sun barely over the horizon.

Cammie quickly dialed a number.

"Hey, Logan? Look, I know it's a bad time, but I was wondering…"

::

Macey was absolutely broken. It was evident in the condition of her penthouse.

Tables were covered up with used tissues and tears stained the countless magazines littering the floor. Unwashed clothes were scattered among Macey's dressing room, and boxes of Chinese takeout with piled into the overflowing trashcan.

A knock came from the door.

Macey's strangled called out among the mess. "Come in!"

Cynthia McHenry walked through the doors, and her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Macey! What happened in here?"

Macey ignored the looks from her mother.

"Mom, am I a horrible person?"

Cynthia sat down on the couch, careful to avoid the mass of tissues.

"No, of course not, dear. Why would you ever think that?"

Macey sniffled. "Zach left me."

Cynthia looked genuinely shocked. "He did _what_?"

"He left me. Probably to go after that stupid girl."

"What's this girl's name, dear?"

"Cammie. Cammie Morgan," Macey replied. "God, that girl was horrible. Ugly too."

Cynthia scrolled through her phone. "Is this her?"

A recent photo of Cammie popped up. Macey nodded. "That's her."

Cynthia studied the photo. She had to admit, this girl was gorgeous.

No wonder Zach had gone after her.

But, she wouldn't say that face to face with Macey.

"Well, dear, why don't you take a rest, clean up a bit, and I'll deal with the girl?"

Macey paid no attention, shooing her mother out the door. She collapsed onto the floor, sobbing, wallowing in self-remorse.

::

"Baxter", Zach muttered, "how _the hell _ did you get in here?"

Bex smirked. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?"

"Bex, I'm serious."

Bex leaped onto the floor, sitting next to Zach. "Well, imagine my surprise when a certain Zachary Goode newsflash pops up on my Google search, when checking to see if the guy Cammie lik- _knows. _Knows, Bex. Knows," she said, cursing herself for the slip-up.

"_Anyways, _I was checking to see if you were like, a drug addict or something-"

"Thanks, _again_, Bex."

"-and then I see something odd. You know what that something was, Zachary?"

"I'm a football player, Bex. You can't expect me to know everything."

Bex rolled her eyes. "What Cam sees in this thing," she muttered under her breath, as she pulled out a folded newspaper article, handing it to Zach.

"What the hell is this?" Zach questioned.

"Read it, you dumbass," Bex told him.

Zach unfolded the paper, silently cursing this girl.

His eyes scanned the print, his eyes darting from left to right. He looked to Bex.

"Why the _hell _is this important?"

"Because now, Cammie thinks you did a dumb thing in dumping the rich bitch. Even though I bloody told her that you broke up because you liked her."

"You think I like _Cammie?_"

**A/N: IM SO SORRY! **

**It's been a long while, I know. I haven't been away from FF, actually. I've just been working on my other story, The Model Within. If you haven't read it, please do!**

**I wanted to get a couple more chapters of that up first, so this was kind of a filler chapter, since I updated my other story yesterday.**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**I promise, there will Zammie in either the next chapter or the one after.**

**OOOH. Bex. Messing with her best friend's life? What is Mrs. McHenry going to do? Does Zach even like Cammie? Why did Cammie call Logan?**

**All these Q's will be answer in the next chapter.**

**PLESE REVIEW! Thank you to all my reviewers. You make my whole world beautiful.**

**I love you guys.**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes **


End file.
